


Sweet Treats

by writingkiwi



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute nonesense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: Mogar visit vav, mogar noticed vav look got bowl and mogar smell something sweet. Vav making cholate bars for mogar but mogar would whether put some chocolate on vav body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

Mogar has been invited to Vav’s apartment this weekend, apparently the hero has a surprise for him. Naturally Mogar is very suspicious of this, the blue one has only brought him trouble recently. He stares up at the apartment building and glances between the fire escape and the front door.

He finds himself outside Vav’s apartment’s window he peers inside and sees pieces of unnecessary furniture around the room. He spots Vav milling around in a tiled area; he has a bowl before him and seems to be mixing something.

Mogar eases the window open and sniffs the air. A deliciously sweet smell fills his senses and he feels himself drooling. He sneaks through the apartment with his nose in the air following the sweet scent. His nose leads him to the bowl sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Mogar’s about to stick a finger into the dark mixture in the bowl when a shocked squawk erupts behind him.

“When did you get here?!” Vav’s wearing an apron over his civilian clothes, and Mogar raises an eyebrow at the new attire.

Mogar points to the window he left open his eyes still fixated on the bowl smelling of sugary goodness. He dips a finger in while Vav is busy shutting the window, he brings the odd substance to his mouth and licks at it. A huge grin spreads across his face.

“Mogar no!”

Mogar looks up innocently pouting, his hand covered in chocolate.

“I was making chocolate bars for you.” Vav nudges him out of the way and goes back to mixing the chocolate in the bowl and setting up the plastic moulds for them set in.

Mogar glances down at his chocolate coated hand then at Vav then back at his hand. He smirks as he steps up behind the occupied man. He wipes his hand on Vav’s neck and the Brit let’s out a startled squawk.

“W-what are you doing?”

Mogar doesn’t answer he just leans in and starts cleaning up the mess he made. He runs his tongue teasingly along Vav’s neck enjoying the sweetness of the chocolate as well as Vav’s whimpers.

He wraps his arms around Vav’s waist holding the man flush against him as he decides to suck at the chocolate on his neck. Vav’s face is a brilliant shade of red and he lets his head collapse back on Mogar’s shoulder.

Once Vav’s neck is completely clean and Mogar is satisfied with the happy puddle he’s turned Vav into he sits himself down on a stool and smiles innocently at the flustered man. Vav goes back to pouring the chocolate into their moulds his face down and still incredibly flushed. Mogar rests his elbows on the bench and his face in his hands as he watches Vav work. Once the chocolate is in the fridge setting Vav storms over to Mogar and sits down on the stool next to him.

“Why did you do that?” His voice is high pitched and squeaky and Mogar finds it adorable.

“Do what?”

Vav’s eyes are wide and crazed, he waves his hands around in exasperation. “The licking chocolate off my neck thing! What was that about?”

Mogar shrugs. “I like chocolate. I like you. Made sense.”

Vav leans back and stares at Mogar with his mouth open. Mogar reaches a hand out and shuts Vav’s mouth for him.

“You like me?”

Mogar nods.

Vav grins so wide Mogar’s concerned for the fate of his face. The hero leans forward and wraps his arms tightly around the vigilante.

“I like you too!”

Mogar’s face is close to Vav’s neck again and he takes advantage of that fact. He turns his head and starts kissing and sucking at the exposed flesh. Vav squeaks and pulls back. His face is bright red again and Mogar grins slyly at him.

“You’re trying to get in my pants!”

Mogar snickers. “I am trying to get you out of your pants actually.”

Vav squeaks. Mogar leans in close staring into his eyes. “Is it working?”

Vav nods. Mogar grins and scoops him into his arms bridal style running off to Vav’s bedroom. Mogar soon discovers that the chocolate isn’t the sweetest thing Vav has to offer.


End file.
